Age is Just a Number
by living-my-phantasy
Summary: Jordan, 17, finally moves to London to fulfill her dream of going to school there. While moving in, Jordan and her stepsister Amanda run into the famous Dan and Phil. As Jordan and Dan get to know each other, Dan helps Jordan finish her teenage years with what shes missed in high school while Amanda and Phil spark off a relationship of their own. danisnotonfire/OC, amazingphil/OC
1. Challenge Accepted

**A/N OK, so since this is my first ever story, I didn't make the chapter as long or have as much going on as I normally will. I just gave needed info and such...so tell me if you like it!**

Chapter 1: Challenge Accepted

**Jordan's POV:**  
I can't believe I am actually going to school in England. Mind you, I'm a year ahead of everyone else my age. I am 17 years old and leaving this stupid town to go to school in London. This is a dream come true!

"I hate you so much right now," my stepsister Amanda said, jokingly. "If only I had enough money, I would already be in England but _no_. I mean, I'm obviously the better daughter," she joked. Amanda graduated when she was 18, two years ago. She also had a dream of going to London but she wasn't as prepared and didn't save up for it. I, however, have been saving since I was 12. I even had everything planned out.

I laughed at her. "Ok, this is your fault. And we already made a deal. You come and help me move in. Then you come back home, finish your last year at college, and you can move in with me next year. Well, if you make enough money," I giggle. "Now help me get this bag zipped up. I feel like I'm wrestling a hippo."  
Amanda walked over to my bed while rolling her eyes. Together we managed to zip up my three huge bags and her small suitcase and stuff them into the trunk of her car. I said my goodbyes to my mom and stepdad and they both started crying. My stepdad has always been sensitive, and so has my mom, but I didn't cry. I was too excited to care that I wouldn't be seeing them for four months.

Amanda and I drove to the airport and went through all the security excitedly. "I know we've already been to my apartment before but I am super duper excited. I will seriously stab someone if they don't let me on the plane soon," I say once we're seated by the gate.

She rolled her eyes again. If you can't tell, she does that a lot. "If you get us in trouble for talking about stabbing people I will poison your food tonight. You still want me to cook, right?' She had a mischievous look in her eyes like she always does when we're having a threatening conversation, although we're always kidding. We would never do the things we say, we are actually really close. We were best friends before our parents even met.

Just then the person at the gate (whatever they're called) started letting people on the plane. We got on the plane and right when I sat down, I reached into my purse and got out my sleeping pills. I knew I couldn't survive the eight and a half hour flight, bored and too excited to think. I took one pill with the water a flight attendant gave me. I thought of how I get to finish my teenage years in London and how lucky I was to skip a grade because of my gift of quick learning as I drifted off to sleep.

The next thing I knew I was being slapped in the face by Amanda trying to wake me up. Noticing everyone moving around, I realized we were already in England and I didn't have to wait any longer. "Come on, get off your lazy ass, we have a city to explore!" Amanda yelled at me. A women glared at her for cussing in front of her child which made me laugh. I couldn't seem to wipe the smile off my face. I was finally where I wanted to be.

"LET'S GO, LET'S GO! MOVE IT, JP!" I finally got up and made my way to the doors of the plane. We collected our bags and called for a taxi to go to my new apartment. I don't even know how I managed not to pass out, I was so exited.

**Amanda's POV:**  
I am so excited. Like, so excited, I could jump out of this taxi and start running like a mad man. Too bad I'm a girl...

But I'm very excited, to say the least, and I am not even the one moving in! I decided I have to play it cool around JP (AKA Jordan. JP is her nickname) so she doesn't feel bad about me staying behind. She is the sweetest girl ever!

Which reminds me...

"Hey, JP, why don't you have a boyfriend?" I ask, curiously. "Excuse me for getting all up in your business but how can someone like you NOT have a boyfriend? And you can't say boys don't notice you because your bright red hair disagrees."

Jordan pauses before answering. "I can't explain why people don't socialize with me often but I can say that I am a very awkward person around people who I may want to date. Does that answer your question or should I simple it down to one word?"

I laugh. "I understood it just fine, thank you," I jokingly retort. "But out of curiosity, what would that word be?"

"Tumblr," she replied without a second thought.

"You and me both sister," I say while giving her a high five. "Ok, so now you have to promise me one thing before I leave next week."

"And what might that be?" she asked with a smirk. She knows very well how I like to give her challenges and she is always determined to succeed at them.

"You have to find yourself a boyfriend by the time I see you next. And you have to actually like him, no asking out strangers, ok?" I knew she'd be hesitant, which is why she didn't reply until we got out of the cab and had collected her bags.

She turned to me confidently. "Challenge accepted." Then we both excitedly carried our bags into the building her flat was located.

**A/N Like I said nothing really happens but I promise Dan and Phil will be introduced in the next chapter. Thanks for reading! Review and leave comments and suggestions please :D **


	2. How was that a joke?

**A/N I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! I've had half of this chapter for basically a month but procrastination got the better of me and I didn't do it but I FINALLY FINISHED IT! Aren't you proud? This chapter is a little longer than the first, probably the size of most of the future chapters and I will try to update more regularly. Ok, you can read now.**

Chapter 2: How was that a joke?

**Jordan's POV:**

"I AM NOT AFRAID TO KEEP ON LIVING! I AM NOT AFRAID TO WALK THIS WORLD ALONE!" I screamed as I put my last poster on the wall.

Amanda and I had been unpacking my stuff for the past few hours and blasting nothing but My Chemical Romance, Muse, and All Time Low. I walked out of my new room and walked to the living room to see that Amanda finished putting all my pictures up. I walked over to the stereo and turned it down getting her attention. "Finished," I say with a huge grin.

"YAY!" she practically squeals. "Now we can go get food and sweets and everything we've ever missed out on!" She moved to grab her purse and started walking to the door.

"Hey, how do you feel about going to see a movie after we drop off the groceries? After all that work we need to do something fun!" And I really wanted to see Despicable Me 2.

What? The minions are cute...

"Ahem. We live in london now. I think you mean 'film,'" she smirked and added "Sure, sounds like a plan!" We skipped (literally) out the door and raced to the 'lift.'

I feel so British already!

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

After shopping around, we decided we would eat dinner at the oh so famous Nando's. While we were walking, I felt the urge to sing. And dance obnoxiously. And apparently so did Amanda.

"I think I'm drowning. Asphyxiated," I sung while doing an odd octopus-like dance around Amanda.

"I want to break the spell. That you've created," she joined in, rolling her shoulders like she was trying to seduce me.

"You're something beautiful. A contradiction. I wanna play the game. I want the friction," I continue, shaking my hips and twirling around.

We skipped the prechorus and jumped right into the chorus. "OUR TIME IS RUNNING OUT! AND OUR TIME IS RUNNING OUT! YOU CAN'T PUSH IT UNDERGROUND! WE CAN'T STOP IT SCREAMING OUT!" we screamed together while dancing like freaks again. Yeah, we were totally getting looks. It was pretty great.

**Phil's POV:**

"Hey Dan, what do you want?" I called across the Starbucks we were in. We were about to see a film but were more than half an hour early so we're trying to waste time by getting coffee.

"Just a mocha, thanks!" he called back. I ordered our drinks then walked over to our table.

"So what film would you like to see?" I asked. I would honestly be fine with anything but I already knew which one he'd choose...

"DESPICABLE ME 2!" he yelled quite loudly. I knew he would choose that but I want to see it too because we are completely mature adults.

Ha ha, yeah right.

"That's what I was hoping you'd say," I admitted. I heard our names called and got up to get the coffees. On my way back to the table something caught my eye. "Hey Dan..." I trailed off. I saw two girls, one noticeably younger with red hair and an older brunette, dancing across the street. Dan saw what I was looking at then grabbed my shoulders, steering me out of Starbucks.

"C'mon," he said opening the door. As we stepped outside, I heard lyrics to Time is Running Out by Muse, our favorite band. Then I noticed it was the girls singing it. Actually more like yelling it.

"Dan! They're singing Muse!" I say, like he can't hear them. I was just so excited. We stood there and watched them dance. And let me say, their dancing was hilarious. It looked like they were trying to seduce each other by acting like sea creatures. It was very entertaining, to say the least.

Dan shrugged. "Let's just start to head to the cinema," he suggested.

**Amanda's POV:**

After eating we quickly made our way to the cinema to get snacks and drinks before the movie. We bought the tickets and walked to the snack counter. "JP, what do you wanna get? I'm thinking we can get Malteasers and soda."

"You know that video that danisnotonfire made about what not to do at the cinema?" she asked. "I think you should get us some crisps," she reminded.

"So you want to disturb the public for your own entertainment? I'm in!" We bought the snacks and a soda to share and walked into the theater. It was surprisingly pretty empty. There was actually only two people towards the middle. So being the polite people we are, we sat directly behind them. That's right. We're going to eat crisps right behind the only people in the theater.

We chatted for a little while before the trailers started playing. Jordan and I love watching the trailers so we quieted down to watch them and after each would share thoughts. By the end of them, we planned to see at least half when they came out.

And then the movie started. We looked at each other and smiled. Jordan turned to the screen while I picked up a bag of crisps. I nudged her then opened it similar to how Dan does in his video. She covered her mouth and giggled. That encouraged me to also take a crisp out of the bag like Dan. She was shaking with laughter but was smart enough not to laugh out loud. I gave her the crisp so she could eat it and the second it crunches the man in front of us turned around.

"Excuse me," he said in a cold tone.

I knew that voice...

Then the screen got brighter. I knew that face!

"Holy shit!" I said loudly.

**Dan's POV:**

"Holy shit!" one girl said in an American accent.

"Why exactly would you bring crisps into a film?!" I yelled. I may be overreacting but come _on._ How loud can you get?

The other girl stared. "Um, I-I," she stuttered. Her eyes were so wide I could have mistaken her for a minion.

Not really but you get the point.

"Crisps are literally the _loudest _fucking snack ever created, what made you think you should eat them at a theater, and may I add right behind the only people here?!" I was pissed over crisps. Shows how nice I am to the public.

Phil butted in."Dan I think-"

"No, Phil, it's common sense," I interrupted. By then, it looked as if the younger one was about to cry.

"I-I," she looked like she was getting pretty angry herself. The movie provided more light and I realized I was yelling at the two girls singing in the street earlier. More specifically at the red haired one. I suddenly felt really guilty.

She looked pretty fucking pissed by now.

"IT WAS A JOKE!" she screamed as a tear rolled down her face.

"Dan!" Phil scolded. I was overwhelmed with guilt and lost all the anger I had from before.

"Fucking asshole," she mumbled before stomping out. I stared after her with probably the same wide eyed expression she had earlier.

In all the commotion I forgot her friend was here.

"Good one," she said. "Jordan doesn't just cuss at anyone," she added looking at Phil and I. She ran after Jordan and Phil pushed me to follow her.

I can't believe I made her cry. I feel terrible. I know I overreacted, I mean it was just crisps. I hope the girl was okay...

We finally caught up to them at the Starbucks. I jogged up in front of them. "Excuse me," I say much kinder than earlier. "I... I'm so sorry I yelled. I totally overreacted for no reason and I feel like I should crawl in a hole and die."

The brunette glared at me. "You really should," she said. Well, that made me feel loads better!

"Amanda," the redhead said sharply. She turned to me. "It's fine, I'm, uh, sorry I cried..." she said looking down. "I tend to cry when I get angry or overwhelmed... Wait, why am I telling you this?" She blushed.

I laughed it off. "It's alright." Phil had just been standing there awkwardly while we talked.

After an awkward silence, he finally spoke. "So... Just out of curiosity, how was that a joke?" To be honest, I hadn't even thought about that. But now I was interested.

Amanda giggled. "Well, we watch your videos and Jordan loves to disturb the public so we stole the idea from Dan, basically, by eating crisps in the cinema. We didn't think you'd be here," she laughed.

"That makes more sense," I reply. "Do you think we've missed too much to go back and finish the film?" I suggest.

I just really wanted to see that movie!

"I think we could go," Phil said. "Would you like to join us?" he added to the girls. I hope they do...

Jordan had a silly grin on her face. "AmazingPhil just invited us to go to a movie with Danisnotonfire. Just give me a moment to process this." She laughed and turned to Amanda, who was also grinning and nodding. "Sure, let's go!"

We all raced back to the cinema (Jordan won. Apparently she plays football- or soccer because she's American) and we finished the movie peacefully without any interruptions.

After the movie we traded numbers and said our goodbyes. Phil seemed to like them and so did I. I was quite disappointed when we had to home. It was such a great night and I didn't know if we'd hang out again. I sure hope we will.

**A/N OK HOPE YOU LIKED IT SEE YA NEXT YEAR**


End file.
